Junki Ito
'Approval:' Have your character approved by sending a PM to an ephor with a link to your character page before you start missions. 'Appearance and Personality' Junki has black hair usually tied into a small ponytail and steel grey eyes that betray a pessimistic worldview. He thinks in terms of black and white: people are either worthy or unworthy, and if they are the latter he has no qualms in lying to them, stealing from them, or worse. He will hate every protracted second he has to defer to niceties to these people. But to those who prove themselves in his eyes, he is fiercely loyal, honest, and polite. Any who join him on a mission will find out that he constantly assumes the worst case scenario is true, which could be strategically relevant but often proves irksome to his colleagues. He usually dresses in white and black, sometimes red if he expects things to get…messy. He has a dark sense of humor he hides from those who don’t share one. 'Stats' (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 5 ' 'Speed: 5 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 10 ' 'Endurance: 5 ' '''CP: 65 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Water Release ' '''Genin 2: Medical Ninjutsu ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # 'Water Release: Gunshot - The user kneads chakra, and converts it into water, and then spits it out in the form of condensed balls. The high-speed water ball attack possesses just as much power to kill as an actual gunshot. While this is a water release technique, it can still be employed someplace where no water is available, which is a great advantage. It is also possible to increase the power of destruction of the spheres themselves by building up the chakra inside of them. CP # Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique - This displacement technique is a specialty of the ninja from Kirigakure, where one causes a mist to spring forth by lifting up some water from either a pre-existing source or expelled from their mouth. The mist's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the mist being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. CP/round upkeep # Medical Ninjutsu: Mystical Palm technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. heals 2x amount put into it. Equipment *(3EP) Camouflage (Ghillie suit and face paint) *(2EP) Smoke bomb Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Junki Ito does not know his real name. The one he uses was given to him by the cruel headmistress of the orphanage in the Land of Iron he grew up in, purportedly when his parents abandoned him at the doorstep. He grew up with her telling him that his parents never loved him, and that she would never let him get adopted because she enjoyed beating him and locking him up in her makeshift dungeon too much. He believed both statements, and they became the only constants of his life. So when he was 13 he murdered her in cold blood and set the orphanage on fire, and became a homeless street urchin stealing food and clothing to survive, wandering across the wide world avoiding recognition and attention wherever he went. After 11 years he was 24, and he was stealing a melon from a fruit vendor since he was hungry, when he felt an iron grip clasp around the offending hand. He looked up and saw the portly, balding man with a crazed look in his eye, raising a cleaver above his head. “And God said let all thieves lose the hand in question!” Junki tried to break free, but was utterly helpless as he was weak from malnourishment. He screamed. It was then that a hand clasped the bloodthirsty vendor’s wrist, and knocked the cleaver loose. It was the hand of Kenji Hatake, who paid the 5 ryo the man was owed. His demeanor had changed instantly. Junki groveled before him, prostrate: “Allow me to repay your kindness! But I have nothing to give you but my life!” “It will cost you more than a hand.” Kenji warned. “A fair price.” Since then, he has been training under the wandering ronin’s tutelage, and in two years has grown to become a genin. But now Kenji tells him he has found information pertaining to his parents, and they make their way to the Fire Temple. Category:Character